The end is near
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have just been in a huge battle and are really hurt and all of them are worried about death. In the process of editing properly
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters , but I do own this fanfic...

The End Is near

Inuyasha wake up! wake up inuyasha! please wake up!...It was dark outside they had just been in battle with one of narakus re-incarnations. But his one was really strong and inuyasha and kagome and the rest of the gang had been hit by the big burst of light that had hit them. Kagome was surprised that she could even move she felt as though she was close to death but she kept on moveing and looking for inuyasha well when kagome had finally crawled to him he wasnt moveing and kagome wasnt that strong to even try to move him considering she was really hurt... ka-ka-gome, Inuyasha said in a really faint whisper...Inuyasha im glad your alive... After kagome said that she fell into acoma like sleep. Inuyasha was really week but he struggled to pull kagome close to him... Kagome please dont die inuyasha winces in pain from the wounds he has just noticed when he tryed to move...Inuyasha relized that he was in a pool of blood but it wasnt his blood it was kagomes...

-------- Songo are you okay? Yes im alright i th---ouch Whats wrong songo? My back it hurts alot and its hard to breath... Songo i think it would be wise if you didnt move i will try to figure out a way to get inuyasha and kagome, they could of died because they were hit directly by the big blast... Miroku please dont leave me... I wont ever leave you songo, but i have to find kelala and shippou and the others.

------ Cough Cough Hello is anyway alive!... Kelala im glad to see your okay, IS ANYONE OUT THERE THIS IS SHIPPOU PLEASE COME AND GET US!...Silence

------I'm sorry that this is the end of this chapter there will be another fallowing and exsplaining all of this and maybe saveing or killing characters ... Find out


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own inuyasha i own this fanfic...

Chapter Two

" Kagome where are you hurt at?" Kagome didnt answer Inuyasha she was blacked out from looseing so much blood, but than Inuyasha heard something off in the distance it was faint but it was shippou calling for help inuyasha thought to himself

**" **_**Im glad shippou is alive**_**"...**

**--------** "Miroku listen i think i here kelala and shippou"... Songo than yelled out " Shippou are you and Kelala okay?" ( Cough Cough) " Songo i dont think you should yell you are really hurt "... Songo looked around and than said " Shippou you sound like your close to us use fox fire but on your fingers so you can use it as a light"... " Okay songo "... First shippou looked around and than he did his fox fire magic " **Fox fire"...**

**-------** The area where they all were was than illumenated with blue light Shippou saw Inuyasha and Kagome first and gasped at all the blood and than he saw songo and Miroku a little but farther away..." Inuyasha! is kagome dead?!"... " Shut up twerp no shes not and i wont let her die!"... Inuyasha had tears in is face both from seeing kagome in the state that she was in and from the pain of which he was in...

Next Chapter Comming Soon...Will kagome live and will songo be able to move?


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own inuyasha or the characters i own this fanfiction...

Chapter Three: The end is near

"_inuyasha are you okay?!"_ ...Shippou asked while looking at Inuyasha, No one had ever seen Inuyasha cry ever in pain or in sarrow. "**I'm fine"** Inuyasha said in a gruff voice and than quickly looked around."**How is everyone elss?"**..."_Songo is hurt really bad Inuyasha, I dont think she will be able to walk "..."__Miroku i can talk for my self "_...Shippous fox fire was still burning bright but Kagome was still knocked out everyonce in awhile she would wince in pain though so inuyasha knew that she was still liveing if she had her body movement..."**Songo kelala can carrie you i will carry kagome, but we will have to keep at slow pace because i hate to say it to you weak humens but im in alot of pain and can barely keep it back from my self"...**Everyone looked at inuyasha and they all nodded there heads in agreeance.." hey miroku are you sure you arent hurt i meen you were hit pretty hard by the blast as well"...Songo looked at him she knew he was lieing but he said " No im fine ill just worry about takeing care of you and protecting you for now songo"...

----When inuyasha slowly stood up relying on his sword to carry his weight he nearly fell in the pain he was in. But he knew that they had to get back to the village and he already had it in his mind to take kagome back to her time even if the pain would kill him he knew that her time medical ways were much better than the olden times were and he was not going to let kagome die. After he had finally gotten all the way up on his feet he bent down for kagome and than ...

---End of this chapter Next chapter Comming soon I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

I Dont own inuyasha or any of the characters i own this fanifiction

Chapter Four: The End Is near

A huge flood of wind came, and Inuyasha was kind of glad to notice the sent of who it was

" Hey mutt, why is the smell of Kagomes blood all over this place and all over you!"----After he was done asking he looked and saw Kagome almost lifeless now on the floor and saw that Inuyasha was hurt also and could barely stand." So that narku or something made of him really took a toll on you and you risked my KAGOMES LIFE!"---Kouga began getting really really mad and everyone could tell and than songo said trying to break the hostility " Hey kouga , could you please help Kagome and myself to get to the village it isnt that far and she and i cant really walk at all"---" Songo isnt it?... Fine i will take you and my kagome to the village because i know you are her friend but this mutt face has todo it for himself"---Kougo walked over to Songo and as he started moveing he she winced in pain " Hey miroku" --" Yes songo?"-- Will you please hold my hand ?" --" Yes songo anytime any place"--- Kouga brought songo and kelala had transformed for Songo so that was how she was going to get back to the village. Next was Kagome , kouga gently pickedher up and started to carry her." Hey mutt you commin?"...**" No i think it would be alot safter for Kagome if i didnt, im in such pain that if something happend my demon body will take over and i dont want to..."** " Kill her mutt face?"**--- Yes.**

Next Chapter Comming Soon


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own inuyasha or any of the characters i do own this fanfiction .

Chapter Five: The end is near

When they all got back to the village kadede was saprised to see that Inuyashas arch enemy for love anyway was carrieing inuyasha, of course kouga got to the village alot quicker than anyone with the shards in his legs.

" ey monk why is kagome with thy wolf demon kouga, isnt he inuyasha enemy?"

Miroku still week said " Yes but inuyasha was in such pain and hurt that he had to against his will let kouga take kagome back saftley "

" Yo old lady where do you want kagome at?"

...( No manners are among the young demons)" Put her on the matt over there in the corner..." after kouga did so he started out the front door and than Miroku said" Kouga leaving so soon?"

" I cant let that mutt inuyasha die kagome wouldnt be happy now would she"

... Next chapter Comming soon... Sorry that this one was really short...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The End Is Near

When kouga went to go get Inuyasha he didnt go easily so kouga hit inuyasha over the hed with a really heavy rock which knocked out inuyasha.

When Kouga returned to the village he didnt ask anyone where to put inuyasha insted he put him on the otherside of the room of where kagome was at and left with out a word.

... 4 Days later...

Kagome was wakeing up to the smell of something really good something much like soup. She opened her eyes and rolled over to see Sango cooking something that looked really good.

_" Good morning sango..."" How long was I out?"_

" Good morning Kagome how are you feeling... you were out for four whole days, All of us were very worried about you." sango said happy to see that kagome was awake finally...

_" yawn I feel good just a little bit shakey but i guess its because im hungry from not eating and only sleeping, Hows inuyasha?"_ Kagome looked on the otherside of the room to see that he was in a little ball on the floor asleep but she could tell he was in much pain."_ How are you sango and Miroku and the others you all were hurt also"_

" We are fine, Im still a little swore so miroku has me in here until im 100 better he doesnt believe me that i am and Inuyasha hes been there and asleep for 4 days as well"

" Good morning ladies how are you, Im glad to see you are up kagome" Miroku said with a happy face

Good Morning Both kagome and Sango said ... Just than they heard inuyasha wimper Kagome knew he was in pain and than she heard...

End of Chapter Next One Comming Soon...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The end is near

Kagome heard and the others aswell heard "** kagome will you be my mate"** eveyone was really shocked and they all had known that inuyasha was asleep but was he really Kagome just looked at him and said _" Yes i will but you cant even hear me and im sure you dont know what your saying"_( Cough cough)

" Kagome You really should say to much you still are week im sure Inuyasha wouldnt want to wasteing your breath on him right now " Miroku said in a kind tone of voice.

" He's right Kagome, i feel a bit woozy im going to stay laying down for awhile so please exscuse me I need to rest more" Sango said and than laid her self back down on the matt of which she had been placed on , Miroku was right next to her and he layed across the matt and went to sleep as well..

But kagome she was across the room from inuyasha and didnt know if she should go and snuggle with him it may cause him pain so she just layed down and closed her eyes.

Next Chapter Comming Soon


	8. Chapter 8

The end is near: Chapter 7

Kagome sat in the corner the whole night stareing at Inuyasha she really didnt get any sleep whats so ever, the words that had been spoken" I love you kagome, will you be my mate?" Just kept playing over and over in her brain. She really wanted to answer him but she didnt know if he was just dreaming about it , and she thought"_ Well if he does love me like he says in his dream than why... Why cant he say it when he is awake...why?"_

Morning

" Good morning Kagome, have you been up all night?" Sango said with a tinge of pain in her words but other wise happy.

_" Yes I have , I'm just so worried about Inuyasha...__" And now that i know he loves me my love has come full force"_ Kagome just sat and yawned and than sied.

" Your thinking about what he said when he was sleeping arent you?"

" You know he's not the kind of person to just say something he doesnt meen."

_" Oh miroku i didnt know you were awake, how are you feeling?"_

" Ok... Why dont you rest for awhile and I'll keep a watch on him for you."

_" No thank you i want to be the first one he see's when he wakes..."_

_**" Coough Cough..."**_

_" Inuyasha, are you wakeing up?"_

_Next Chapter Comming Soon_


End file.
